The Metamorphagus
by SilverWing321
Summary: When the demigods go on a trip to London, they think it'll be a normal vacation. That is, until they meet a lost, crying little boy named Teddy Lupin. When they witness Teddy's matamorphagus powers, they mistake him for a child of Aphridote, and take him to camp. Will the wizards ever find Teddy? And if they do, what will their reaction to the demigods be?


**Hello everyone! Silver here! So...yeah, another story! I know I should be finishing my other stories, but I've had this one for a long time, and I've really been wanting to see if everyone likes it. So...alright then, let's jump right in!**

**And I also, unfortunately, don't own anybody here.**

_**Chapter One**_

"Are you sure, Pipes? I don't want you getting hurt."

Piper sighed, "We'll be fine, dad." She said for the hundredth time, "My friends and I can handle ourselves."

"You're sure I can't come with you?"

"_Yes,_ dad, I'm sure."

Tristan McLean ran his hands through his hair, looking torn. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and Piper crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Alright." He finally said, "You can go."

"_Yes!_" Piper squealed, throwing her hands up triumphantly, a giddy grin forming on her face "Thanks so much, dad!" she cried, launching herself around her father. Her dad smiled, and hugged her back.

"Anything that'll make you this happy is worth it, Pipes." He said. Pier beamed at him, then jumped up.

"I've got to pack!" she said happily, leaping to her feet, "And tell my friends! I'll go to camp and tell them, and then…" she trailed off, then turned on her heel and sprinted out of the room, in a hurry to start packing her clothes.

Piper couldn't believe it. Her dad had just said yes. He was actually letting her use his private plane to let her, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel go on a trip to England! _England!_ For a whole month none the less!

She threw open the door to her room, and grabbed a yellow duffel bag, and began to throw clothes into it.

It had been a month since the giant war ended, and Piper knew everyone was emotionally _and _physically exhausted. Everyone just needed a break, especially Jason, who had been commuting back and forth between the two camps nonstop, ever since the war ended.

She had decided to ask her dad if they could us his plane to go overseas, and he actually said yes!

She threw one last pair of jeans into the bag, then picked it up, and headed to the bathroom. She hastily began to pack toiletries. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She'd go to camp, tell the rest of the seven, and then they'd leave for England.

Piper grinned to herself. This was going to be great.

_-o0o-_

"Your _joking._" Said Percy, a few hours later. Piper had gotten to camp half blood, and gathered Percy, Annabeth, and Jason in the Aphrodite cabin to tell them the news.

Piper shook her head, "No joke, guys." She said, smiling, "We're going to England!"

For a moment, the rest of the three of them were quiet, and then,

"Piper, that's…_great!_ That's really awesome!" said Percy, a grin forming on his face.

"I've _always_ wanted to go to England!" said Annabeth, "There are so many old structures there, the building designs that you can't find anywhere else…and the architecture…" she trailed off, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Pipes, that's awesome!" said Jason, putting an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Do you think Frank and Hazel will be able to come?" asked Piper. Frank and Hazel had been especially busy in New Rome lately. Annabeth shook her head.

"Probably not, but we'll iris message them anyway." She said.

"Wait…we're getting there by _plane_?" asked Percy, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, how else are we…" Piper stopped as realization dawned on her. "Oh." She said dully, mentally face palming herself. How could she have forgotten! Percy couldn't go on planes!

"It'll be fine, Jupiter…or, Zeus, can't blast you now," said Jason, "Not after you saved Olympus _twice._"

"Besides, blasting the plane you're on would also mean killing Jason." Said Annabeth logically, "Zeus wouldn't do that."

Percy nodded apprehensively. "I guess that makes sense…" he said slowly.

"It'll be fine." Said Piper enthusiastically, "Now go pack, guys! Or my dad will change his mind!"

_-o0o-_

England was amazing.

As the four demigods strolled down the cobblestone street, Piper couldn't help but think that, despite the overcast sky, England was absolutely fantastic. Quaint shops lined the streets, and sunshine shone brightly over the many parks and fountains. Even after being here for two weeks, she still couldn't help but awe at London's amazing sights. And they hadn't even encountered a single monster! Piper whished Hazel and Frank could be there, but they couldn't leave New Rome.

The demigods were currently sitting on the edge of a fountain, enjoying ice cream that they had just bought. Piper and Annabeth were laughing at the Percy and Jason, who were engaged in a furious ice-cream-eating race.

Percy's face was smeared with blue cotton candy ice cream when he suddenly jumped up shouting "BRAIN FREEZE, BRAIN FREEZE!"

Jason laughed triumphantly, and stuffed the rest of his vanilla ice cream into his mouth, only to clutch his own head, and shout, "_Arrrgghh! Brain freeze!"_

Piper burst out laughing, while Annabeth rolled her eyes, and muttered, "_Seaweed Brain."_

When Piper finally straightened up from laughter, she asked, "Should we get back to the hotel? It's getting late."

"Yeah, we should." Agreed Annabeth. The group stood up, talking as they began to walk down the cobblestone street. But as they passed by an alleyway, and Annabeth suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she asked cautiously.

Piper frowned, "Hear what?"

"Shh, listen." Shushed Annabeth. Piper fell silent, and then she heard it as well. Crying. The sound of a small child's sobs were coming from the alleyway.

Without a second thought, Piper strode down the darkened lane, followed quickly by her fellow half-bloods, until a small child came into sight. Huddled in a dark corner, mousey black hair falling over his face, was a small boy. His hair was messed, and he was completely covered with soot and ashes, as if he had just crawled out of a fireplace.

He couldn't have been older than two or three. He was crouched on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his hands over his face as he sobbed; clearly traumatized. Piper's heart immediately ached for the little boy.

She rushed up to him, followed closely by Jason, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Hey." She said gently, crouching down until she was eye level with the boy. He looked up from his hands, and his eyes widened with fear. Letting out a sob, the boy stumbled back, crawling away from Pier as fast as he could.

"No! No strangers! No more strangers!" He wailed, "Wanna' to go home!" He put his face in his hands again, and resumed crying.

"We're not gonna' hurt you." Said Piper soothingly, putting a thin layer of charmspeak into her voice. The boy peeked out from between his fingers, tears still cascading from his sad, gray-black eyes.

"You won' hurt me?" he sniffed, his voice meek and vulnerable. Piper shook her head.

"We're gonna' help you find your parents." She said. Slowly, the boy moved his hands from his face.

"What's your name, kid?" Asked Percy, crouching next to Piper.

"T-Teddy." whispered the boy, wiping his watery eyes with his knuckles. Piper smiled.

"That's a very nice name." she said kindly.

"How did you get here?" asked Annabeth from behind them. At this, the boy, Teddy, burst into tears once again.

"I-I...I not allowed!" he choked out through sobs, "I not allowed floo power!"

Piper blinked, confused. "Floo Powder?" she repeated.

"Fleur say no use floo power! And I use floo power!" He broke down into tears again, "Now I here!"

Piper exchanged glances with the other demigods, who all looked just as confused as she was.

"Alright, calm down, Teddy." she said consolingly, putting a bit more charmspeak into her words, "It'll be alright"

Teddy gulped several times, before his tears receded.

"Where are your parents?" asked Jason. Teddy's brow furrowed at the question.

"They... gone." he said slowly. Piper frowned.

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Annabeth.

Teddy scrunched up his face, thinking hard. "They...happy." said Teddy slowly, "They happy in heaven. Daddy with Prongs and Padfoot and and Mommy with Lilly."

Piper's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Your parents are dead?" she asked quietly. Teddy nodded sadly, and the four demigods stared in shock.

"That's rough, buddy." said Jason quietly, patting Teddy's back.

"How long have you been on the streets?" asked Piper. The two year old cocked his head; he did didn't understand the question. "I mean, uh, how long have you been here, Teddy?" she rephrased. Teddy bit his lower lip.

"Long time." he said simply. Piper glanced at Annabeth, who shrugged.

"He's two years old, '_long time' _could mean hours, or days." she said.

"Then where should we take him?" asked Percy, "We can't just leave him here, and we can't get to his parents' house, 'cause he's an orphan."

"Okay Teddy, how about this." said Annabeth, "We'll take you back to our hotel and get you nice and cleaned up. Then we'll find a place for you to stay."

Teddy grinned, "Cleaned up!" he agreed.

That was when it happened. Teddy began to change. Piper watched in shock as his mousey, shaggy brown hair morphed into a fine crop of thick, _turquoise _ hair. His sad, gray-black eyes turned light brown, and his ears grew twice their size. Even his face, which had been naturally long, turned more circular, and cheerful.

All four of the demigods' jaws dropped as they stared at the little boy who looked like an entirely new person.

"Yay!" said Teddy happily, clapping his chubby hands together, as if nothing had happened.

Percy snatched Riptide out of his pocket, but Annabeth grabbed his hand before he could uncap it, hissing something into his ear.

"What-how-how did you…" Piper trailed off, her eyes wide as golf balls.

Teddy clapped his hands, "Look, look!" he cried gleefully, before closing his eyes tightly, a look of concentration coming over his face. Slowly, his oversized ears shrank until they were rightly proportioned.

"How are you _doing _that?!" spluttered Jason.

"Mommy do it, so Teddy do it!" said Teddy, as if it were obvious. Piper's dropped-jaw still hadn't closed.

After a shocked silence Annabeth suddenly snapped her fingers, "You're a child of Aphrodite!" she exclaimed. Piper whirled around to face her.

"He's what?" she asked.

"Think about it," said Annabeth, "Aphrodite can shape-shift, and she's the only goddess that would give that ability to a demigod child. Besides, Teddy did say his _mom_ could do it! It's the only way he could have a power like that and not be a monster."

Piper's hand flew up to her mouth, "You're right!" she cried. Turning back to Teddy, she asked, "Teddy, have you ever _met _your mom?"

Teddy shook his head, looking from one adult to another.

"You _are _a demigod!" said Percy, putting Riptide back into his pocket, "He's your sibling, Piper!" A grin formed on Piper's face.

"Should we take him to camp half-blood?" asked Jason. Annabeth nodded,

"He has no parents here, and judging by how dirty he is, he's been on the streets for a while." she said, "Camp could be his home!"

"That would mean cutting short the vacation." began Jason, "Piper, I know you were really enthusiastic about it, is it okay if-"

"Are you kidding?" interrupted Piper, "Of course it's fine!" She turned back to Teddy, who had a bewildered expression on his face. "Come on, Teddy." she said, "Do you want to get some food."

Teddy's stomach let out a low rumble. "Food." agreed the toddler. Smiling, Piper took Teddy's tiny hand, and walked out of the alley, into the sunshine.

_-o0o-_

Many miles away, there was chaos in the Shell Cottage. Harry Potter, Bill, Ron, and Ginny Weasley ran along the coast and backyard, searching behind bushes and shrubs, while Hermione Granger and Fleur Weasley ransacked the house, looking under beds and inside wardrobes. Alll throughout the area, the cry '_Teddy! Teddy where are you?!" _could be heard.

As Harry pushed aside a shrub to check underneath it, he was mentally kicking himself. He, Ginny Ron, Hermione, and Teddy had been staying at the Shell Cottage for the weekend. Teddy had been playing with Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire Weasley. He had left the room for one minute, just _one minute _to use the bathroom, and when he returned, Teddy was gone. Remus and Tonks' only child, gone.

Despite everyone's attempts to tell Harry it wasn't his fault, he still felt like a rotten godfather. As he searched, every horrible thing that could possibly have happened to Teddy seemed to flash through his mind. What if the toddler had fallen off the cliffs into the sea? Or been eaten by wild animals?

Worry, panic, and fear for Teddy build up in his chest as Harry checked inside a hollow log.

"_TEDDY!" _He shouted as loudly as he could, although his voice was beginning to get hoarse. "_TEDDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"'Arry!" a voice behind him suddenly said. Harry turned around to see Fleur rushing up to him, her silvery sheet of hair flying out behind her as she ran.

"Did you find him?" he asked immediately. Fleur shook her head, and Harry noticed faint tear tracks etched along her face.

"'Arry, 'ze fireplace." he said tearfully, "'Eet haz' been recently lit! And 'ze floo powder spilled everywhere! T-Teddy…"

She burst into tears again, not finishing her sentence. But she didn't need to finish her sentence for Harry to know what had happened. Teddy had accidentally used Floo powder, and been transported to somewhere else. He could be half-way across the world right now, and there was no way to find him.


End file.
